fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaida/Supports
With Heath C Support *'Heath:' Commander! Commander Vaida! *'Vaida:' Heath! You still live? Well, I guess you always were a lucky one! *'Heath:' Yes, commander! We fled to Lycia as you instructed! Hey! Commander! That scar! *'Vaida:' What? This? It’s nothing! *'Heath:' ... Forgive me, commander! Had I known that you would trade such a wound for our escape... *'Vaida:' Pfeh. Stop your whining, soldier! I received this scar because I was weak. And I was lucky it was my face... Had it been my arm, I wouldn’t be able to fight now... *'Heath:' Commander... *'Vaida:' Enough chitchat! Now we fly! B Support *'Vaida:' This won’t do, Heath! *'Heath:' C-Commander! *'Vaida:' When did all of the venom go out of your fighting? I have taught you since you were in swaddling clothes! If you’re worried about surviving, you can worry about it after you’re dead! *'Heath:' Ah...perhaps this army has softened me a little bit... I certainly never thought of my own life under your command... *'Vaida:' Hmmm... Now that you mention it, what happened to the others? What happened to Vaida’s Raiders? *'Heath:' ...... When we escaped from Bern, Isaac, Lachius, Belminade... ...they all... *'Vaida:' ...I see. All gone, eh? That is too bad... *'Heath:' Yes... Commander, what will happen to Bern now? *'Vaida:' ...... *'Heath:' The wyvern riders are now no different from the regular troops in Bern... At this rate, Bern will eventually... *'Vaida:' ...We don’t know that yet. Prince Zephiel is still in Bern. If he gains proper power, then Bern may yet be reborn... Once again, Bern the strong... A Support *'Heath:' Commander, are you still unhurt? *'Vaida:' Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you? These enemies are like bugs before Umbriel and me! *'Heath:' You haven’t changed, have you? You are still as strong and as beautiful as when we first met... *'Vaida:' Hmpff... Heath...what will you do after this? Is there somewhere you will go if you survive? *'Heath:' As it turned out, I could be neither a knight of Bern nor a mercenary... I do not know. Commander? What will you do? *'Vaida:' I will go to see the prince... We were saved by this bunch, but... The kingdom is not likely to give up... We have to protect the prince... If there is no other way, I will go alone. *'Heath:' ...It is too dangerous... Powerful though you may be, to go alone... *'Vaida:' Yes, I will probably die. Is that what you mean to say? But Prince Zephiel’s life is worth the price. And so I will return to Bern. No matter what it takes. *'Heath:' ...Then take me with you... *'Vaida:' What are you saying? I am going there...to die. *'Heath:' If that is to be my end, I do not care. I am your soldier, commander. Where you go, so go I. *'Vaida:' Heath...you... ...are stupider than wyvern feed. See if I care what happens to you! With Harken C Support *'Vaida:' Eh? That crest on your armor... Are you a knight? *'Harken:' A black riding wyvern on a crimson shield... You must be Lady Vaida. I have heard of you from Lord Eliwood. I am Harken, a knight of Pherae. I am at your service. *'Vaida:' Eh? What are you saying? Do you walk in your sleep? We are enemies... Or are you an idiot? *'Harken:' Enemies...? *'Vaida:' You seem...uninformed, so let me tell you: I fought with your rabble here once before. *'Harken:' What! *'Vaida:' Didn’t manage to kill that brat Eliwood then... How about it, fair knight? Why not leave Eliwood and join me? You can make sure I don’t kill him, eh? *'Harken:' You... *'Vaida:' Eh? What’s that? Want to fight? *'Harken:' ...No. My lord Eliwood has welcomed you to his side, has he not? If that is so...then we are allies. *'Vaida:' Hrm... What’s this “my lord” business? I care for it not one bit... B Support *'Vaida:' Ah, we meet again. You disappoint me by your persistent refusal to drop dead. *'Harken:' You again... *'Vaida:' I saw you fight. Those are some fancy moves. Is that how you plan on living through the coming battle? *'Harken:' I am a knight of Pherae. I fight in a way befitting my station. Are you not a proud knight of Bern? *'Vaida:' Hah! There, you’re wrong. I’m no longer a knight. *'Harken:' What does that mean? *'Vaida:' I disobeyed the king’s orders. Everyone in my troop was stripped of rank, stripped of country... Well, I’m tired of running. I plan to return home and find like souls... We’ll sell ourselves to the highest bidder, do any job. A merry band of vagrants and vandals! *'Harken:' You...disobeyed orders!? Why would you do something like that...? *'Vaida:' I don’t recall owing you any explanations. Just—keep your distance. I’ve no desire to be friends with a tail-wagging knight, eager for a bone from his master. And...watch your tone when you speak with me in the future! *'Harken:' ... A Support *'Harken:' Lady Vaida. *'Vaida:' You again? Do you never learn? How many times must I tell you I’ve no interest... *'Harken:' I...once belonged to the Black Fang. *'Vaida:' What!? What did you say? *'Harken:' In order to avenge Lord Elbert and my companions... I would sneak into the enemy camp alone. It was then...once...I saw you there. It was outside the base... You were talking to their leader’s wife, Sonia. I remember you well... A young, earnest wyvern knight, talking to that cold-eyed woman... *'Vaida:' You...were watching? Hmph. You have strange tastes. I trust it you found great comedy in our exchange. Me, being reprimanded by that woman... *'Harken:' No, on the contrary... I was envious of you. *'Vaida:' Eh...? How is that? *'Harken:' You... You were using Nergal to help you return to the Royal Wyvern Knights. You were willing to use any means necessary to return to your master... at the time, I had lost my master, and my will to live... Seeing your focus of mind... It was impressive. *'Vaida:' ... *'Harken:' Yet, I do not understand. How could you betray a lord to whom you were so faithful? *'Vaida:' Grr... Leave me be. Who swore fealty to any king? Not I! The lord to whom I swore... Was not that plain man, grasping at the coattails of power, but a man born with the presence and manner of a king. Should that man take the throne, a change of fortune would sure come to Bern. *'Harken:' You speak of Prince Zephiel... *'Vaida:' That name is not to be spoken of so lightly by a knight of Pherae! *'Harken:' Now I understand. It is good that we were able to talk. *'Vaida:' ... *'Harken:' Vaida... We are both knights of the same heart. Together, in this army, we are compatriots. I believe this, no matter how you feel about it. *'Vaida:' ... Hmph. I care for him not one bit. ...Truly... ...Not one bit... With Karla C Support *'Vaida:' So, you are the famed Sword Princess, are you not? *'Karla:' ...... *'Vaida:' I’ve heard rumors about you... That you go to fighting coliseums and claim countless victories. They say that no one can even touch you. So you must be terribly strong. *'Karla:' ...And you are? *'Vaida:' Rrrr... Me?! Surely you’ve heard of the Wyvern Generals of Bern? I am Vaida. *'Karla:' ...... No, I’ve never heard of you... *'Vaida:' Wh--? *'Karla:' Was that all you wanted? If so, I have to go. I’m in a bit of a hurry. *'Vaida:' W-Wait ! This is no joke! How dare you! I said wait! B Support *'Vaida:' Hey, you! Wait up! Wait, I said! *'Karla:' ...What is it? *'Vaida:' I was calling you! Why did you ignore me? Do you think you can take that attitude with me and walk away with both legs?! *'Karla:' Well, you were yelling from the skies... It is a little hard to hear... Now that you’ve landed, I can hear you better. *'Vaida:' Don’t toy with me, girl! Why should I have to descend to you? *'Karla:' Don’t get excited. It’s bad for your health. *'Vaida:' Infuriating! I am Vaida, a Wyvern General of Bern! *'Karla:' So I heard. Now what do you want? *'Vaida:' Shut up! I don’t have to explain myself to you! I knew who you were, and you had never heard of me! It’s infuriating! *'Karla:' Don’t take it too hard. I started this journey to find someone... I haven’t bothered to remember anyone else I met along the way. *'Vaida:' H-How dare you treat me like this!! *'Karla:' And the only reason I went to those coliseums, was to look for him... Ah... Brother... *'Vaida:' Hey, snap it out! Come on! This really burns my bridle! Remember this moment, girl! I will show you my true power! A Support *'Vaida:' Karla! Wait up! *'Karla:' What is it? *'Vaida:' What do you think?! I’m fighting by your side just so you can see how strong I am! So, did you get an eyeful? *'Karla:' Yes. *'Vaida:' So, you understand now. You understand the true power of the Wyvern Generals?! *'Karla:' Yes, I understand. *'Vaida:' G-Good. And...? You understand why I am feared and reviled by my enemies? I don’t know what this “Sword Princess” has got, but compared to me... *'Karla:' Look, is that all? I have to go. I’m in a hurry. *'Vaida:' ............ Arrggghhhh! Umbriel, we will eat her eyes!! You are mocking me!! Fine! Draw your sword! We will settle this now! *'Karla:' Why? *'Vaida:' What do you mean, why?! I... *'Karla:' ...There’s no real need to fight, is there? We are not enemies. *'Vaida:' Wha--? *'Karla:' It is our fate to have met as allies. Why should we not cooperate on the battlefield? *'Vaida:' Because! As things are, if we do nothing... Then we’ll never know who is stronger!! *'Karla:' Oh, is that what you’re on about... ...Well, how about I be the weaker? Would that help? I don’t care much for fighting anyway. *'Vaida:' Arrrggggh! You don’t even want to fight me?! Ohhh, my lance aches to rest in your heart! *'Karla:' ...Alright then. Just give me some time. Once all of this is over with, we can fight. *'Vaida:' Good. And fight we shall. *'Karla:' ...I think we could be good friends... *'Vaida:' ...What is with you? You are perhaps the most infuriating person I have ever met!! With Wallace C Support *'Wallace:' So, you are the one they call Vaida? *'Vaida:' Mm? Who are you? *'Wallace:' Wahahahaha! I’m glad you asked! I am Wallace, of the Caelin knights! *'Vaida:' Caelin? Where is that? *'Wallace:' Tsk! Ignorant woman. Clean out your ears, and listen closely! Caelin, home of our Lord Hausen, is a vital territory in the Lycian alliance of noble houses. *'Vaida:' Ah, that pathetic gaggle of weak countries... And? What does Sir Scrub Knight want with me? *'Wallace:' Grrrrr! What insolence! ...I don’t know how strong you knights of Bern are but... Wallace cannot keep silent in the face of such insults! *'Vaida:' Hehh! How interesting! Well, I am ready. Shall we fight here? *'Wallace:' Pfff! I am a disciplined knight of Caelin! We are not so unruly as to forget our duty for a personal vendetta, no matter how worthy! *'Vaida:' What? Are you chicken? *'Wallace:' No knight of Caelin runs from danger!! I show my bravery in battle with the enemy, not with our allies! Listen, wench! Perhaps you would like to show m your prowess in the same way? Unless you are afraid I will show you up! *'Vaida:' Meh. Sounds like fun, I guess. I was getting pretty bored here, anyhow. You’ll see a good show today, knight! B Support *'Vaida:' There you are, you bald old fossil. Still smarting from our competition? *'Wallace:' Bald old fossil!? You spitting cobra! Are you trying to make me share in your bitterness at being so soundly defeated the other day? *'Vaida:' Spitting cobra? I rather like that! But victory was mine the other day... So now which one of us is bitter? *'Wallace:' You talk madness, woman! By that reckoning do you believe I lost to your pathetic display? Surely we are not talking about the same battle! I was perfection unleashed... Those lance thrusts were blindingly fast, intoxicating in their sublime form! *'Vaida:' Wishful thinking, teapot! You were no prize on the battlefield! I saw you poke each unit one by one with your little needle... The whole thing took ages! *'Wallace:' Well, all I saw was a big lump of grey flesh flitting about in the sky and belching on occasion! And your wyvern wasn’t much better! *'Vaida:' ...Well, obviously, we have not settled our score at all! *'Wallace:' Mm. Maybe not... Perhaps we need an impartial judge... Someone with an eye for battle! Perhaps...yes! My liege, Lady Lyndis! *'Vaida:' Don’t talk out of your rear, Wallace. She’s far from impartial when it comes to her shiny little teapot... *'Wallace:' Then who would you pick? *'Vaida:' One of the other two lords... Wait! The blue-haired, husky one is a knight like you... The armor may have rusted his brain... I guess that leaves the morose Eliwood... Is he the fairest judge we can find? *'Wallace:' Fine! I have no objections! *'Vaida:' Great! I can’t wait to run a few enemies through with my lance and show you what a fool you are! Now, let’s get Eliwood and settle this once and for all! *'Wallace:' Hahahahaha! I can’t wait! A Support *'Vaida:' Ahh, this won’t do at all! How could you and I receive the same score?! *'Wallace:' I wonder the same thing! How could Lord Eliwood not have noticed the quality of my fighting? *'Vaida:' Infuriating! *'Wallace:' ...Lord Eliwood did say that it was difficult to determine the victor in such a short battle... Perhaps if we both fought longer, he would have a better idea...? *'Vaida:' Don’t be a simpleton, platter-chest! The kid just said that to spare the feelings of the obvious loser... That’s why I didn’t want to ask him in the first place. *'Wallace:' Ohh! Weren’t you the one who said we should have him judge us in the first place?! *'Vaida:' Shut up! Don’t bother me with details! Yet, still... Like you said, seeing each other fight up close changes one’s perspective, doesn’t it? I got a good look, and you actually do have some skill with that thing... I take back those things I said about you being a hick knight from a weak country... *'Wallace:' Yes! As you should! ...And well, I guess your fighting doesn’t leave too much to be desired, either. *'Vaida:' But this is far from over! The wyvern riders of Bern sit atop the heap of all other force on the continent! You will see our power soon! *'Wallace:' Hah! I do believe that is my line! By the honorable name of Caelin, we will never fail! You’ll taste the power of our knights, like cold steel in your mouth! With Canas C Support *'Vaida:' Hey, you! *'Canas:' Oh, hello there. I am called Canas. *'Vaida:' Who asked you, worm-bait! And what are you doing, reading in the heat of battle? *'Canas:' Ah, yes. This is “The Dragon-Human War: An Annotated Chronicle.” It’s about the war one thousand years ago between humans and... *'Vaida:' I don’t care what book you’re reading! I want to know why you’re even reading in the first place! *'Canas:' Oh. I see. Forgive me. *'Vaida:' I can’t believe we’re fighting on the same side! Who’s running this army? I hope they don’t expect me to fight for both of us! Now get out of my way, unless you want to get stepped on! *'Canas:' Ahh... Pardon me. B Support *'Vaida:' Pfeh. You again? Just my luck to have to share the battleground with a gnat like you... *'Canas:' Vaida, it has been a while. *'Vaida:' Are you still wasting your time studying that ridiculous babble? You never give up, do you? *'Canas:' No, I never do stop studying! Knowledge is its own reward, Vaida! By the way, this is “Dark-- *'Vaida:' I didn’t ask you, troll! *'Canas:' Ah. Forgive me. *'Vaida:' Why do I have to be paired with a useless wastrel like you!? It’s infuriating! Give me that! *'Canas:' Hey! That’s a very rare book! And it’s mine! *'Vaida:' Umbriel! Tasty, tasty! Eat it up! *'Canas:' No, please don’t... Ohh... Ohh... Why does he have to devour it as if it were so...appetizing? A Support *'Vaida:' Hey, you! I thought I taught you a lesson, and here you are, reading again!! *'Canas:' Ah, er... Hello, Vaida. I am indeed reading. This is-- *'Vaida:' I didn’t ask!! *'Canas:' Ah. Well, excuse me. I thought I would bring a book today that you might find interesting... It is about wyvern-mounted combat... *'Vaida:' Wyverns? *'Canas:' Yes. Do you know of them? They are rather mysterious creatures. According to this book, they are all white and normally appear in lakes... And it says that they cry “Scraw!” from time to time. Just once, I sure would like to see a real one... *'Vaida:' Are you...stupid? *'Canas:' Hm? Was my description inaccurate? *'Vaida:' You scholars are all bumbling fools! Give me that useless book! Umbriel! Here’s some more light reading! *'Canas:' Oh dear, not again! And he finds that one... positively irresistible, doesn’t he... With Dorcas C Support *'Vaida:' Hm? What’s this? No one here? I thought I was supposed to meet someone here! Those blasted kids from Lycia. They sent me to the wrong place! Well, no matter. I’ll show those brats. Bloody moppets! *'Dorcas:' ...No one’s here. I thought I was supposed to meet up with someone. Oh, well... I’m better off on my own anyhow. B Support *'Vaida:' What is this!? Some cruel game? Who do they think they’re toying with!? Bah... It was that Eliwood who sent me here! To meet his pal, Dorcas... The one with the pretty little thing fretting at home. So why’d he leave her, the big oaf! If I know men, it’s because he’s another scoundrel. I bet he’s got a girl in every village this side of the mountains! Well, he’s no hero at all, in my book! ...Where are they?! Grarr! I give up! What good are these useless man-heroes?! *'Dorcas:' ...Not again! But I checked the place and time... Vaida was supposed to be here... The one who betrayed Bern for Prince Zephiel... She would give anything to discharge her duty to him. They say she is pure, but a bit too idealistic. Ideals... Ha!! She must be young. Well, she’s nowhere to be seen. Very well. Then I will return. I hope that young girl is staying out of danger... A Support *'Vaida:' ...... *'Dorcas:' ...? You...? *'Vaida:' Yeah? What are you gawking at!? Are you looking for a beating? *'Dorcas:' ...... A “pure girl who is true to her ideals”... Surely it can’t be her... *'Vaida:' Huh? What are you mumbling, ape? *'Dorcas:' ...Nothing. I beg your pardon. *'Vaida:' Hold there! *'Dorcas:' What is it? *'Vaida:' ...... A scoundrel with a girl in every village... Surely it can’t be him... *'Dorcas:' Did you say something? *'Vaida:' No. Mind your business. *'Dorcas:' Ah. Fine then. So I failed again... *'Vaida:' When is that useless man going to arrive!? With Merlinus C Support *'Merlinus:' Yaaawn! Ahh, another peaceful day in the life of a transporter... *'Vaida:' Are you Merlinus?! *'Merlinus:' Hya... Hyaaaa!! *'Vaida:' Why are you screaming, little man? I am your ally, not your foe! You do understand that, don’t you? *'Merlinus:' Ah, or course, Dame Vaida! A-And what business do you have with me? *'Vaida:' I am your guard today. And I may see you more often in the future, as well. *'Merlinus:' Wh-What?! *'Vaida:' Well, don’t you look excited? I’m glad to see it. I’m glad of it, myself. You make good bait to draw the enemy near... I don’t know how well it will work, but it seems like a good ploy to try... *'Merlinus:' Hyaa... This is terrifying! These Bern soldiers love fighting more than eating! With friends like these, who needs enemies? ...Ohohohoh! B Support *'Vaida:' Merlinus! *'Merlinus:' Yes! I am here. What is it? *'Vaida:' The enemies aren’t coming. *'Merlinus:' Hm? *'Vaida:' Well, there are a few small fry, but I seek bigger game... I would like...a general! *'Merlinus:' Ahh, yes, but... I’m not sure what I can... Ah, Dame Vaida... perhaps now would be a good time to understand the joy of peace... *'Vaida:' You boil my blood, merchant. I don’t care who it is anymore... I just need someone for lance practice! *'Merlinus:' ...Hyaa! Perhaps, Dame Knight, I saw the shadow of the enemy in that direction... *'Vaida:' Really?! *'Merlinus:' Y-Yes!! And it was a powerful-looking unit! *'Vaida:' Good eye, Merlinus! Leave him to me! *'Merlinus:' Haa...finally. *'Vaida:' Merlinus. *'Merlinus:' Uwaa! *'Vaida:' You were telling the truth just now, weren’t you? Because, you should know, I am highly agitated right now... If you were lying to me... *'Merlinus:' Hyaa... Hyaaaaaaa!! Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector! She is a demon!! How could you have allied us with her!? ...Ohhh. A Support *'Vaida:' Merlinus! *'Merlinus:' D-Dame Vaida! W-Why don’t you try one of these? *'Vaida:' What is this? *'Merlinus:' It is a roasted dumpling... I do hope you find it palatable... *'Vaida:' Roasted dumpling? That is food for children! Ahh, very well, give it here. *'Merlinus:' A-And... How is the flavor, m’lady? *'Vaida:' Merlinus! *'Merlinus:' Y-Yes? *'Vaida:' I...have never tasted anything like this! *'Merlinus:' Hyaa! Please forgive me! Just spare my life! *'Vaida:' It’s delicious! It is truly a wonderful flavor! Silly man, you are a genius! *'Merlinus:' A-All right... *'Vaida:' I’ll be back! And next time, you will have many more of these! *'Merlinus:' Yes, yes, of course... ...... Well, well... She may be mostly demon, but at least she is a little bit woman... Few ladies can resist my dumplings... I hope this has secured my safety... *'Vaida:' Merlinus! *'Merlinus:' Y-Yes!! *'Vaida:' Thanks for the pastry! Take this! *'Merlinus:' Wha--? What is this? *'Vaida:' That’s a meatball from my pack. Try it with your wine... *'Merlinus:' My... This does look tasty! Now let’s see... ... ... ... Hm? What is this flavor? What kind of meat is this? *'Vaida:' Don’t know. *'Merlinus:' You don’t know?! *'Vaida:' Ahh... I must be off... Now, eat up! If you leave any unfinished, I’ll take your head off! *'Merlinus:' Hyaa...Hyaaaaa!! Dame Vaida! Wait!! Just tell me what kind of meat this is!! Dame Vaaaida!! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports